A Special Friend For Phillipe
by strong man
Summary: If you don't understand, it's that they didn't have it in the book category but as soon as they add it then I'll change it right away but stoy is short but I intend to make one more chapter
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first and only story of a book called A Friend For Phillipe**_

 ** _Pairing:_** Phillipe/Veteran, Cogsworth/Lumiere, Belle/Adam (Slash)

 _ **Date:**_ September 13 2014

 _ **Description:**_ The 13Ghost introduced me to this wonderful book and I just had to read it (he really it a true friend) and we talked about how that horse could possibly be Phillipe's mate. I know what you all are thinking, what is a 20 year-old doing reading a children's book?, I'll tell you that I actually grew up watching Disney movies so hope your happy now. Keep in mind that this will be the only book I'll read cause I'm not much of a fan of reading so...yeah.

 _ **Rated:**_ K

It was a sunny day in the village and at the castle, Adem, his wife and two of his servants were having dinner, they were having soup for the second time this week.

"Wow...you really know how to cook" Adam said looking very pleased with his mean and took another ship "Well, my father taught me when I was a little girl" She said laughing.

Adam laughed as well until Cogsworth asked a question "I wonder how Chip and his mother are doing? He said before taking a ship of his drink.

* * *

Outside, Chip and Mrs. Pots were in the horse stable, Chip was feeding Vereran some carrots with his mother by his side and Phillipe was sitting inside their stable, looking at his mate while caring for their little foul named Onion cause when he was born, he liked the smell.

After he was done licking him clean, he noticed his baby trying to stand up and walk then Veteran looked towards his foul which made Chip wonder until he turned as well and started to run to him but was grabbed by the hand by his mother making the boy turn to her.

Mrs. Pots was giving her a stern look on her face "Chip, we talked about this...a newborn foul is like a new baby so just give him time to adjust" She said.

Okay mom" He said before stopping and back to her and the two just watched as Onion took his very first steps but soon started to feel a sneeze coming on and tied to hold it in but it couldn't be held back so he let out a little one causing him to fall backwards.

The baby foul was beginning to get teary-eyed so Veteran ran up to him, picked him up, took him back to his mother then put their baby against Phillipe's side before sitting down as well. Onion was now feeling the heat of his mother and father's warmth, maybe it was not the right tempature for him. Phillipe and Veteran nuzzled each other, ever since that day when they met playing in the meadow...it was really love at first.

* * *

Belle, Adam, Cogsworth and Lumiere have already finished eating and got up from the table "So, why don't we go check on Phillipe and Veteran to see if they had their baby yet" She said wiping her mouth with a unused napkin.

"Sure...I love horses" Adam said before kindly escorting her lovly wife out to the courtyard "Cogswort, Lumiere..aren't you coming? He said looking back while Belle was holding into his arm.

"Oh...no thank you, we have to go upstairs to do..uh" Cosgworth said nervously but his boyfriend spoke the rest of the sentence "we're doing a project together" He said thinking quick.

"Oh...well, good luck" She said and her and Adam departed outside while the others did the same up the stairs.

* * *

As Veteran, Onion and Philliep were taking a nap, Philiep's ears perked up, trying not to wake his family, he tiptoed away from the stable only to see Belle and her husband. The house ran to his owners and licked her cheek.

Belle and Adam was happy to see their horse again so Belle hugged his nose while Adam just went to the stable. "Phillipe...I'm so happy to see you" She said giggling then asked if she can see the foul.

 _Note that she noticed that Phillipe wasn't pregnant anymore._

Phillipe looked at her and smiled before walking back, Belle followed him.

 **(0)**

Veteran woke up, looked at Onion and licked him then out of the blue, he saw Adam and got up then walked to him. "Hey boy...how're you doing? He said patting his head.

"I see you've found meet Veteran" Belle said approaching him making the prince turn around. Phillipe saw his mate and went by his side. Both humans were awaiting to see the foul.

Pretty soon, Oinion yawned causing Belle to step forward so both horses let her pass. Belle gone inside and gasped in amazement at the baby as he was looking very healthy and well so gently picked him up but Oinion was scared.

"Don't be afraid...I won't hurt you" She said quietly,putting out her hands and then the foul looked into her eyes and saw the trustworthy soul within her. Adam was waiting with the two horses until Belle called them over including her husband.

Phillipe and Veteran sat down and she put the baby down on the ground and he tried to walk again but stumbled, Veteran caught him during the fall. Belle sat down by Phillipe's side and laid her head down against his side.

"You are one luck horse" She whispered into his ear until Onion walked over but he tripped onto her dress.

"Hehe...your pretty clumsy" She said while giggling and then it occurred to Phillipe that he really liked that name so he nuzzled Belle. "Oh...you like that huh" She said patting the side of his cheek.

Phillipe nodded and looked at Veteran who smiled in approval, Onion liked that names so much that he nuzzled his mother. Belle and Adam just laughed with joy as they cooed the foul.

 _ **Phillipe and Veteran are proud parents to the newest member of the family, Clumsy. Despise my hatred of books...I rather not let this story continue but I'm curious about Cogsworth and Lumiere so I guess one more chapter wouldn't hurt.**_


	2. Shortly Ending

**_This is my second and final chapter of this story, A Friend For_** ** _Phillipe._**

 ** _Pairings:_** Phillipe/Veteran, Cogsworth/Lumiere, Belle/Adam **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Inside the castle upstairs, Cogsworth was laying down on the Belle's bed and Lumiere was sitting on the edge with a hand on his left leg.

"Cogsworth, turns out that I've grown rather fond of you" The French accented man. "What do you mean, we've been dating only three years" The chubby boyfriend said think he had forgotton.

"I know that you silly, I was simply talking about marriage. "Marriage but what about that maid, Fifi? He had always thought that he would be more interested in her.

"Well, Fifi is a very sweet girl but I've been spend to much time with her so we decided to take a break." He said laying down on his legs. "Oh, it'll be a pity if she found out" He said after breathing until Lumiere crawled up on the bed and laid beside him.

Lumiere paused for that particular sentence "Don't worry, she understands that we're splitting for a while" He finally said "at least that's what I told her" He gave a sneaky smirk and a grin while giving him the eye.

"Wait, you lied to her? The other male said turning to his side to face him. "It's more like a small composition" He said going into detail and chuckled then silence came, he rested a hand on Cogsworth's cheek.

"You're terrible" He said after giggling and put a hand on his cheek. They looked into their eyes full of love, both wanting to kiss until a knock on the door was heard so they pulled away quickly like nothing was going on between them.

"Oh, didn't realize you two were talking, was I interrupting anything? Ms. Potts asked holding the knob. The guys looked at each other but Cogsworth said something prior to her question.

"Actually, we were just discussing the project" He lied to her but luckily, she took his word and smiled "Alright...well, I just wanted to check up of you" She closed the door back as she walked away.

Cogsworth sighed if relief "that was close, huh? He looked at his boyfriend. 'It was my fine friend" Lumiere looked back then both climbed back into the bed. "Next movie was easy, all they had to do was pucker their lips together like so.

Before Lumiere's puckered lips made it's way to Cogsworth, he stopped him by putting a single finger to his lips. "Is something wrong, is it my breath? He said trying to find the solution.

"It's not that" he took his hand in his "this relationship thing, it very tempting" He said a bit worried but Lumiere calmed him down by telling him that it will by their little secret.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard, Onion was playing some hide & seek with his parents and he was winning. Belle and her husband was looking out for them "Looks like fun" She said without looking at him.

"Yeah, it's quite amazing how Phillipe found friends but came back with a boyfriend" Adam said after chuckling. Belle finally looked at him then sighed "you're right, he dose seem happy with him, since we allowed Veteran into our home, Phillipe had his eyes glued on him.

"Belle, Veteran might have fallen in love with him straight away" He explained. "I suppose so" She breathes then got an idea "Hey, let's join them. "What, join the horses? He asked shocked.

 **Note that Belle was all types of fun but Adam's love for her was reflecting on him.**

"Yeah, come on...I'll be fun" She stepped a few feet away from him before turning to him and holding out a hand. Adam thought that it could be nice to take a break from his reading for a while so he accepted her offer and joined hands.

Belle laughed and so did her husband as he picked her up and spun her around before placing her down. Onion saw Belle and running to her, going around in circles then got caught by Phillipe.

Now he was it so he hid behind a tree, they were all having glorious fun and Veteran was on the search for his mate, their son was searching for him as well. Belle and Adam made their own game of hide & seek by finding each other.

* * *

Fifi was ducting the statures in the main hall, humming to herself when it came to her attention when she saw a candelabra sitting on a pedestal and instantly thought of his gorgeous boyfriend, Lumiere so she sighed but shook it off and continued her dusting.

She caught the eyes of Fife holding and petting Seltan while heading up upstairs to Adam's room in the west wing. She scoffed as she turned back but felt something soft and furry running passed her feet. and looked down.

Gurgi was all hyped up and jumped onto Pife's back and stayed there for the ride. Fifi looked puzzled cause it was some kind of brown mutated mutt with hair "Must be a teddy bear" She thought before going back to her cleaning.

 _ **Keep in mind that this is my last story I'll do on books cause I despise them so mush. While this is the final chapter, more Beauty and the Beast stories will come in the future and that means that unfortunately, Phillipe will once again becomes a loner but I could pair him Samson from Sleeping Beauty so turn that frown upside down.**_

 ** _The upcoming stories will feature_** ** _Lumiere still in a continuous relation with Fifi while Cogsworth is after his affection as well and will most likely act jealous towards her._**

 ** _If you're not familiar or never heard of Gurgi, he's a adorable little gopher wood troll from The Black Cauldron._**


End file.
